


Drabble: Hate

by SosaLola



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SosaLola/pseuds/SosaLola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander's feelings about Anya's past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Hate

"I turned him into an ant, and then he got squashed." Anya grinned.  
  
Xander shifted, uncomfortable. He hated when she mentioned her demon days. He wanted desperately to forget what she had been, what she had done. It was impossible with her bringing it up every day.

Sometimes he'd snap at her, other times he'd just look away, disgusted.

Anya talked very proudly of her vengeance past, it disturbed him. How could someone with a soul enjoy the memories of killing and torturing others? Anya believed they deserved it, which made it  _okay_.  
  
"So, Heartbreakers again?" Changing the subject. Always.


End file.
